1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intelligent draft gauge for ships.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method for knowing a ship's draft is to observe a draft mark of a ship's hull, however, the method is disadvantageous because the draft mark is difficult to read accurately, the process is time consuming and labor intense, and thus inconvenient. Some ships are not provided with draft marks. As such, an improved method that solves problems of measuring the draft and the load of ships in transporting is desired.